Jackie Conquesla
Jackie Conquesla is a Mexican American MORFFER, who is highly involved in the trafficing trade when it comes to drugs and people who cannot pay up. He is called a "Dick" "Dealer" "Star citizen" and known on certain streets as "Jack the Cruel". He is extremely thoughtless about others, and will waste anyone who stands in his way. Personality be fun Jackie is very cruel and careless. He frequently murders innocent people who just cannot pay what they owe to him on time, and because of this, he seeks Hatter out almost Daily. Jackie is not religious, but his family raised him catholic, thus making him get a earing of a cross on his right ear, however, he does go to church at times in order to colect more "fines" from people. Jackie- in other words- is a crook, killer, dealer, and flat out bastard. He will kill friends, family, even random people off the street, just so he can seem imposing on everyone. Jackie is also a part time rapist. Jackie views life negativly for who knows, family, ideal, getting high, or even simply because he enjoys it. He rarely likes getting involved in his own orders, but hey, if a "Hoe" be starting "shiz" he is willing to "cap" them. relationships better The majority of Jackies reationships are him Hating the other person to clear levels or not knowing them.. Hate specificly * Hatter-''' Jackie despises Hatter for being so addicted to MaGiC that he had to try and steal from Jackie once. When you take from Jackie- Jackie takes your life. * '''Shonathan Z.- For a CEO of Earth, he can really be a idiot. Giving Jackie a key that opens anything in the city- and making sure he lives incredibly long- even Jackie hates a guy like that. * Azmodayus-'Oh god- Jackie never wanted to make someone feel so much emotional / physical pain in his life. Serious! He will kill Hatter to end it. He will kill Azmodayus when he is done with him. * '''Yume-' Jackie and Yume have ran into each other a lot, the results ending in Jackie horribly hurting her (mentally and physically) After two failed rape attempts and failing to sell her as a sex slave in Cuba, Jackie swears that the next time he sees this bitch... No Opinion * '''KuroHasu Akuma- He doesnt care about people he is hired to steal from. * Dale "DooM"- He really never even spoke to this guy. Not even after kidnapping his child. The majority of Lemon Dreams. Friendship His cousin Hollio- Usually on thursdays they chill out and light up a vew stems. That about ends the list. Appearance While there is no art of Jackie existing, he is claimed to have Deer Antlers- a 8 pointer. He commonly wears a Hat to go with his antlers, putting them through the holes he cuts in his hats. This takes 10 minutes to do. Jackie usually wears low sleeved shirts draping past his elbows, usually covered by a hoodie, covered by a second hoodie, and a dress coat. Durring the summer, he only wears his long shirt out of these. Jackie wears a variety of swimming shorts during hotter months- and wears jeans or snow pants over them when it is winter. His pants tend to hide his deer legs- making him being a morffer only noticable due to his horns. Jackie wears Hiking shoes and Boots all year long- only strengthening his already fatal kick.With this- he uses his legs to fight mainly- besides ranged weaponry. Namely a altered .44 caliber that fires shotgun shells. Jackie also wears a cross on his necklace to honor his heritage. Biography goodie Jackie grew up in the slums of Mexico where his family for a great sum of his life. At the age of 18, he moved to Arizona with his cousin Hollio to a apartment in Scum City. The rent was incredibly cheap, at a simple 200 dollars a month. However thieves constantly broke in while Jackie was home- This lead him to become hateful of the junkies that had turned to crime, that his hatred for Hatter would be made off this. Soon Jackie decided to contribute some money to rent feeling he was being a poor spoet for Hollio`s hard work. Jackie went to work at the Scum City pharmacy. the Pharm Which unknown to him at the time was a drug distributing store. Jackie spent the next 2 years working there until he encountered a Morffer just spewing all over the place- begging for drugs. Jackie got pissed and murdered the druggie using a pen. Now that Jackie commited murder, he decided to admit he was selling horrible things. Then he decided to rob his own work place of supplies and began to try and alter the drugs he had. He made Sparkler Cocaine, Candy Meth, Soda Heroine, and finally a nice alteration of MORF he called... MaGiC. MGC for simplicity amoung cops. It was a type of Dust version of MORF that actually had a time limit instead of a permanent affect. Thus, subjects came back for more. Jackie was soon making 5 times the amount of cash he needed for his rent in no time. $1000 So he buys weed on tuesdays from the local pharmacy on occaisions he will also buy skittles too. $150 He also uses his easy money to buy about 10 containers of MORF big gulps basically. $600 to manufactur his MaGiC drug. Giving him about 250 dollars of spending money. Usually on firepower. Now at the age of 28 Jackie is a drug dealer. Trivia * Conquesla is actually a Slovak word, meaning conquest. * His middle name is Cassidy. He will kill anyone who knows this. Such as wiki contrib- * He WOULD be a wrathful Demon King if he lived in Hell / Underworld. * He lives in Scum City. * He is based off drug dealers / mobsters and Tuco from Breaking Bad. * Jackie reffers to all females as Hoe, anyone he wants to kill he calls Bitch. * Jackie has been called a noble citizen of Shay City and was awarded a key to the city, literally unlocking any door in Shay City at his command. He does not know where he put it in his apartment. * His cousin is called Hollio Exors Conquesla "The Heartless", and he is set to replace Jackie on his death. * If Jackie smiles, a kitten dies. If he laughs 20 kittens die. And if he decides to change his ways... ** 40,000,000 kittens die in a mass genocide...by Jackie`s own hands. * The artist of Lemon Dreams actually has some artwork and concepts of Jackie. She has yet to post them or show them to Sean Zielinski.